


...when you are close to me...

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: GKM prompt fill, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Fill for a <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?thread=58339910#t58339910">GKM Prompt</a>, dedicated to <a href="http://crisscobrien.tumblr.com/">Scott</a></i>
</p>
<p><b>Prompt:</b> All I want is something with Klaine or CrissColfer and one of them wearing a vibrator all day at school or work, with the other one having the remote control to it. Orgasm denial and desperate sex ensues. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	...when you are close to me...

“Can you help me out?”

Chris glances over to Darren as they’re heading out of the wardrobe trailer, not quite sure why that question came up. Yes, they’ve shared a trailer before, hotel rooms and who knows what else, including the backseat of a car on one memorable road trip a while back, but he’s confused because the wardrobe stuff that Darren was just given should by no means require assistance.

“Sure,” Chris replies without questioning Darren in front of the people who are milling around, unwanted witnesses to the conversation that might ensue, but respectful enough that none of them will blab about seeing them heading towards Chris’ trailer together.

People on set are used to them spending time together whenever they can, so no one bats an eyelid anymore. Once they’re in the trailer, Chris hangs his own wardrobe on the hanger on the side, then turns to Darren who is for some reason awkwardly shuffling around.

“Take a seat?” Chris offers, knowing that they still have plenty of time before they have to get into the clothes and out to hair and make-up.

“Can’t,” Darren mutters and continues mumbling something that Chris can’t understand.

“Why not?” he questions and his eyebrows arch as possible scenarios run through his mind, “Did you fall over this morning or something?”

He knows Darren didn’t, because they woke up in Chris’ bed that morning. He also knows Darren didn’t have any bruise-worthy accidents the night before because by the time they both got to leave the studio, the only thing they were able for was to fall asleep, Chris mere seconds before Darren.

Darren shakes his head and continues standing like he’s not entirely comfortable, even though Chris not only knows that Darren got more sleep than usual, but is also in the most comfortable sweatpants, the same ones Chris has often teased him for. They’re, according to Darren, the best thing to wear whenever tight clothes would be a little too much to handle.

Remembering Darren’s commentary on the sweats is what makes Chris’ breath hitch.

_Oh._

“Dar, babe...”

Darren looks up and Chris sees in his face that his mind is going in the right direction. He’s not entirely sure what’s going on, though, because unless he was too tired to even _remember_ what happened the night before, he’s convinced they didn’t do anything that would leave Darren with any discomfort. They barely even kissed before they curled up in each others’ arms and fell asleep.

“What did you do, Dare?”

Chris steps closer and takes the bundle of Blaine clothes out of Darren’s arms where he’s been clinging to them since they walked out of wardrobe. Once they’re safely hanging next to Chris’, he walks back to where Darren is frozen on the spot and barely breathing.

“We didn’t... last night we didn’t _do_ anything,” Chris whispers, “So why are you wearing the post-sex pants?”

Darren blushes and keeps his head down as he reaches for Chris’ hand and moves it until it’s resting on Darren’s lower back.

“Remember what we talked about at the club last week?” Darren whispers, “When we were dancing?”

Chris’ mind floods with the memory and he gasps because the conversation replays in his mind and there’s only one thought that fits the current situation.

“You,” he slides the hand that Darren moved lower, brushing over the curve of Darren’s ass, “fucking hell, _Darren_.”

Silence washes over the space around them and Chris can hear the blood pounding in his ears as the knowledge hits his brain. Darren’s cheeks are still red and his arms are covered with goosebumps where the T-shirt isn’t covering them.

“Seriously?” Chris finally breaks the silence and his fingers dig into the soft flesh of Darren’s ass, making the other man whimper as he nods, “What... why?”

“It’s...” Darren breathes in and finally looks up to meet Chris’ eyes, “I couldn’t stop thinking about it since that night. And well, I woke up before you this morning, but we needed to be in early and...”

“Wait so that’s why you left early?” Chris asks quietly and the grip of his hands tightens, “Turn around,” he whispers, barely able to breathe properly.

When Darren does as he’s told, shuddering when Chris’ hand strokes over the parts of his skin that aren’t covered up, Chris takes a deep breath and sinks down, landing on his knees. He tugs on the waistband of Darren’s sweatpants and groans when he discovers there’s nothing but skin underneath them. He runs his hands over Darren’s ass almost reverently, still not quite connecting what they just talked about with reality. When he runs his fingers between the cheeks, though, they catch on what’s unmistakably the material he’s had in his hands before, even if only the one time when they’d picked it up in the store they’d snuck into.

“ _Fuck_ , Darren, you’re insane,” he mutters, “it’s going to be a long day on set.”

Chris hears Darren hum in acknowledgment and then sees his hand stretch out towards the counter that he’s leaning on. His holdall is already there, though Chris didn’t realize it before and Darren is rummaging in the side pocket for something.

“Maybe longer, if you’re game for something,” Darren whispers as he holds his hand out to Chris.

The moment Chris recognizes what’s in Darren’s hand, he has to steady himself on the floor, because his mind starts spinning. It floods with images of Darren sneaking out of bed to hide in the bathroom before he’d woken Chris up to go to work. Images of Darren’s fingers sliding inside, stretching himself before slipping the plug inside, planning to tease Chris all day long while they’re at _work_.

“I can’t believe you did this,” Chris manages to say, his voice rough and shaky.

“Well, I did,” Darren attempts to sound nonchalant but fails when Chris presses a finger against the plug and then finally grabs the small remote from Darren’s hand.

“Again, you’re incredible,” Chris smirks, “but now I’m wondering just _how_ long you want this day to be.”

“As long as you want to make it,” Darren states simply, “Is it too cheesy to say I’m yours to play wi-with?”

Darren’s voice jumps at the last word when Chris decides to test the remote and presses a button for the lowest setting. His eyes widen when the plug visibly shakes with the vibration and then more when he sees Darren’s muscles clench around it.

“Well this is bound to be fun today,” Chris says in a hushed tone, “How far does the remote reach?”

“I don’t... _oh fucking hell_... will you at least let me speak?” Darren tries to glare at Chris who is already having fun trying out the buttons, “I didn’t test it.”

“So it’s possible that I could be on the other set,” Chris looks to Darren with a glint in his eye, “And make you flub lines over on yours?”

Darren pales for a moment, then takes a breath and waits out the aftershocks of yet another vibration.

“That’s something to explore another day,” he smiles over his shoulder, “Because today we have all scenes together.”

“At least I’m not going to miss anything,” Chris smiles and rubs his thumb over the plug, then sets the remote to the side, “I’m hoping you planned to let me know when you need a break?”

“That depends if you can think of a plan for those breaks beyond re-applying lube?”

Chris’ expression flicks between serious, the remaining responsible part of him making notes for frequent breaks so Darren doesn’t come to any harm, and scheming.

“I guess I asked for this,” Darren sighs in resignation when he recognizes the look in Chris’ eyes.

“Yes, sweetheart,” Chris leans in to where his fingers are still playing with the plug, tugging on it gently, “Yes you did ask for it and I’m planning to take advantage.”

Darren moans when Chris tugs on the plug a little stronger, almost pulling it out, then presses it in again and watches Darren brace against the counter.

“Do we still have time left before getting ready?” Chris glances over to the clock on the wall.

“W-why?”

“Because I’m thinking there’s something that would make this a tiny bit more fun,” Chris smirks and tugs on the plug enough that it slides halfway out.

-=-=-=-=-

There’s a moment where neither of them takes a breath, Darren frozen in the spot and gripping the counter as it slowly dawns on him what Chris has in mind. Chris is still on his knees, waiting for Darren to acknowledge him and give Chris a sign to go ahead. His hand is on the plug, but still, waiting for _anything_ that will tell him if he can move again.

“You.. what do you want, Chris?” Darren asks shakily.

“How does it feel, Darren?” Chris asks instead of answering, “How does the plug feel?”

“It’s... it feels,” Darren gasps when Chris moves his hand again, “Full. Like, like you’re inside me.”

“Do you want me to?”

“Do I want you to … what?”

“Be inside you,” Chris adds, “fill you up.”

Darren gasps and nods, all of a sudden incapable of speaking. Chris runs a hand along the crack between Darren’s cheeks and leans in closer, then follows the same trail with his tongue. Above him, Darren tries to suppress the moan that has formed in his throat, failing when Chris pulls the plug out with a firm tug. It’s quickly replaced with a finger, as Chris pulls away, unable to not look at the way Darren is stretched thanks to the toy but still tight enough that Chris knows he’ll need to work him properly open.

“Chris, _please_ , need you,” Darren whimpers.

“Need me to do what, sweetheart?” Chris asks almost innocently, two fingers dipping inside Darren easily.

“More, I need more inside,” Darren manages to say before his voice fails.

“Do you need my fingers?” Chris teases, plunging them deeper, meeting barely any resistance, “Do you _want_ my tongue?”

“Anything, just... please.”

Chris doesn’t hesitate any longer and shifts, his mouth meeting his fingers as he pulls them out and replaced them with his tongue. He listens to Darren’s choked whimpers as he slides his tongue around the rim, teasing more than anything at first. It’s when he pushes it past the edge that Darren can’t hold the moans back anymore and gets louder than is smart considering they’re in the trailer.

“Shh,” Chris pulls away for a moment, “You’ve gotta keep quiet, Dare. How do I know you’ll manage that during the day if you can’t now?”

Darren brings a hand to his face and puts it over his mouth to keep the noise down, mumbling about being good from between his fingers. He’s squirming now, hips pushing back to get closer to Chris, looking for more. Chris can hear the muffled pleading and apologizing and smirks, leaning back in and licking over Darren’s almost over-sensitive ass. It doesn’t take much more before his tongue is joined by two fingers, with a third teasing the edge.

“Dare, baby,” Chris moves up from his knees until he’s standing behind Darren, leaning into his flushed body, “Do you want...”

He doesn’t finish before Darren lets out a groan followed by a broken “please, Chris, inside, fuck me.”

Chris nods and lets go of where he has a tight grip on Darren’s hips to undo his pants and throws them to the corner, not caring about where they land. He rummages in the nearby drawer for a small bottle of lube, thankful for once that they weren’t more careful about where to stash supplies in the past.

“I want to ask you two things, Dare,” he pauses as his fingers hit a small box in the same drawer that he’s pulling the lube from.

“What two things?” Darren turns his head to look at Chris.

“Can you... can you hold off until tonight?” Chris asks quietly.

They have played with that before, with teasing and orgasm denial, but not on a level as intense as this, so he needs to make sure Darren’s on board.

“Can you be good for me like that?” he whispers into Darren’s ear, “I promise I’ll make it up to you later.”

“Yes, well, I can... I can try,” Darren answers and Chris can feel the shiver that runs through his body.

“If you think you can’t, you can let me know anytime, okay?”

Darren nods, trusting Chris enough to be willing to go along, even though he knows it won’t be easy.

“What’s the other thing?” he asks Chris with a voice so low that Chris can barely hear it.

“Do you want to... do you want to be even more full today?” Chris asks and Darren’s eyebrows scrunch up in confusion, but then he begins to understand what Chris is hinting at, “Do you want me to come inside you?” Chris adds, “want me to fill you up before the plug goes back in?”

Darren gasps at the thought and nods eagerly, the thought almost enough to break his promise to Chris to hold off his own orgasm until later, “ _please_ , yes.”

No longer hesitating once he has the go-ahead from Darren, Chris flicks the lube bottle open and slicks up his fingers. He can’t resist another small tease by circling the tips around the rim, but when he hears Darren’s pleading whimpers, he slides three fingers in.

“Like this, baby?” he bends forward a little so his voice reaches Darren’s ear, “Does this feel full enough?”

“No, Chris please can you...” Darren gasps when Chris twists his hand and plunges the fingers deeper, “Fuck me, please, want your cock inside me, want to feel it all day...”

Darren’s babbling drifts off at the same time as his voice loses its strength and Chris smiles, leaning in to kiss along Darren’s spine.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” he whispers and pulls his fingers out, bringing them to his cock, adding extra lube onto it.

Finally, he shifts so his hips are aligned with Darren’s and his hands spread over Darren’s ass, thumbs parting the cheeks so he can watch his cock sliding in. It takes a moment, despite Darren being prepped. Chris revels in the feeling and doesn’t plunge inside quickly.

“Oh god, yes,” Darren moans into his arms, face buried into them as he leans on the counter, “fuck that feels...”

He doesn’t finish the sentence because Chris pulls back until his cock almost slips out and then his hips jerk forward much faster than the first stroke. Darren gasps and almost bites down on his arm, holding back only because he’s aware that he’ll be wearing short sleeves in his scenes.

“Remember, baby, hold back and don’t come just yet,” Chris says quietly but with a firm tone, “I’ll make it worth the wait later.”

Darren shudders underneath Chris and holds back, reveling in the feeling of Chris’ cock sliding in and out of him fast. He quickly realizes that Chris is a lot closer to coming than either of them expected when the rhythm doesn’t even out like other times when Chris was taking his time.

“Fuck, Dare,” Chris gasps out and his hips stutter, come flooding Darren’s ass.

They both shiver at the feeling and then again when Chris pulls out moments later, his fingers back to circling Darren’s rim. Chris catches the few drops of come that trickle out and brings his fingers to Darren’s mouth, groaning when Darren greedily sucks on them. There’s gentleness and more reassuring words whispered as Chris slides the plug back, asking again if Darren’s okay with it. When it’s firmly in place, Darren can’t stop himself clenching around it.

“You okay to get ready?” Chris asks and reaches for his bundle of clothes once he’s cleaned himself up.

“Yeah, I...” Darren wiggles his hips a little, “yeah, I’m good.”

“You’re a little more than that, sweetheart,” Chris kisses Darren’s cheek lightly, “let’s get this started.”

“I thought we already did,” Darren grins back cheekily and Chris can’t help but chuckle.

-=-=-=-=-

“I’m suddenly glad Blaine’s decided to not wear skin-tight clothes,” Darren whispers as he leans towards Chris, then squirms when the movement sends sparks through his body, “I don’t think we’d pass through the rating restrictions.”

Chris doesn’t say anything in response because just as Darren finishes his sentence, the director calls for silence and they both turn their faces to the center of the choir room where Harry and Jacob are about to start dancing. They’ve already run through the scene twice and Chris knows the cameras will not focus on the risers too much, though he’s pretty sure Darren isn’t aware of it. So, when he’s certain there isn’t a camera on them, he fumbles with his bag that he’s strategically placed on his lap and his fingers find the remote inside.

Darren bites his lip when the vibration runs through the plug and only just holds back the gasp, then turns his head towards Chris and attempts an unsuspicious glare.

“Darren!” the AD calls when the director’s “cut” echoes through the room, “Love the dedication to character, but eyes to the front next time, please?”

They both blush, but know the make-up is covering it up and Darren nods in acknowledgment, because Chris hasn’t taken his hand of the remote. The plug continues to vibrate on the low setting and Darren can barely breathe through the last run, glad that a break is called for those of them on the chairs so Harry and Jacob can do a run through for close ups.

“Still okay, babe?” Chris asks quietly when they move out behind the scene.

“Mhm,” Darren moans weakly, “You’re evil, though.”

“Hey, it was your idea,” Chris defends himself with a grin, “You should’ve known how I am with shiny new toys.”

“Yeah, can’t keep your hands off them,” Darren grits his teeth when he feels the vibration increase.

“Are you going to be okay through the next run through?” Chris asks with a serious tone, “Do you need a break?”

“No, I…” Darren gulps, his muscles tense, “I’ll be fine. After, though…”

“Your trailer?”

Darren nods and tightens his grip on the messenger bag he’s holding in front of him as a shield, just in case anyone’s eyes fall below his waistline. Chris pulls him closer, fingers swiping over the remote to turn it to the lowest setting again.

“Should I leave it like this?” he asks Darren, “Or should I turn it off for a while?”

“Leave it,” Darren breathes out and Chris nods.

Their lips brush against each other in the privacy of the small alcove behind the set they moved into, then both of them step back at the same time.

“Make up,” Chris offers as explanation and Darren agrees, knowing they’d get a talking to if the need for touch-ups would be too obvious.

They’d had their fair share of speeches about hickeys and kiss-swollen lips in the past. Chris startles when he hears the call to get back on set and grabs Darren’s hand to pull him along. He doesn’t miss the way Darren hisses as he sits down, but stops feeling alarmed when the discomfort doesn’t last.

“I’m good, Chris,” Darren mutters when Chris’ hand brushes against his thigh.

“Just two more takes,” Chris whispers, “Two more and then your trailer, okay?”

Darren knows they’ll be missing lunch in the canteen, but he always has snacks in his trailer, so he’s not too worried about hunger. What he _is_ wondering about is what Chris has planned for the break, because he didn’t miss the glint in the blue eyes.

The next take passes and Darren holds his breath through most of it, trying to not move too vigorously because every shift against the chair makes him want to whimper. Chris notices and shifts his chair as close as he possibly can without someone stopping him with the annoying comment on ratings and the network bosses. Before the last run through of the scene starts, Chris reaches for the remote again and flicks the vibrations off, earning himself a surprised glance from Darren. It quickly morphs into something else when silence and then action is called in quick succession and Darren’s weak moan is drowned out by the music playing overhead.

“Asshole,” Darren manages to mutter after the scene is done and he’s frozen in his seat.

The vibrations are running through him again, since Chris timed turning the plug back on when the scene started earlier.

“Your idea,” Chris smirks, “I didn’t hear you complain. That was a very un-complaining  moan back there.”

“Like I could with the cameras running,” Darren cringes a little when he stands up.

“Still good, though?” Chris’ concern is written all over his face.

“Break time, I think,” Darren admits sheepishly, “I’d worn this for a longer time before but…”

“You did what?”

Chris’ eyes open wide and he pulls Darren back into the alcove they were in earlier because he’s too impatient to hear more.

“Well, I wouldn’t have offered this had I not known I can take it,” Darren explains, “There were the few days I had off and you were away, so…”

“So you walked around the house with a plug in your ass to, what,” Chris eyes him curiously, “To practice?”

“Remember the time you came home early and you wondered why…”

“Why you were so well-stretched though you didn’t know I was going to be home,” Chris finishes, recalling the evening a few weeks earlier, “You told me it was a vibrator and because you missed sex.”

“Well, I wasn’t technically lying,” Darren looks to the floor sheepishly.

“Fuck, had I known then…”

Their eyes meet when Chris lifts Darren’s chin and there’s fire in the glasz eyes that sends a shiver down Darren’s spine.

“Come on, trailer,” Chris mumbles and tugs on Darren’s arm.

Chord runs into them on the way to the canteen but they quickly brush him off, not caring much about the questioning it will earn Darren. The door on the trailer is barely closed when Chris tugs Darren away from it and towards the counter, pressing on his back until Darren is gripping the edge and facing the mirror.

“Let me see first,” Chris whispers while he tugs on the waistband of Darren’s pants, “You’re not hurting, are you?”

“Not in that way,” Darren whimpers when Chris’ finger slides down between his ass cheeks, “Not… the bad hurt.”

Chris meets his eyes in the mirror and smiles softly. His hand slips into the small drawer below the counter and he finds the bottle of lube they’d left there on a different day.

“You’re… you have no idea how fucking amazing you look, Dare.”

Darren’s eyes roll back and close when Chris tugs the plug out gently to add some extra lube. He can’t help but slip a finger into the mess that is Darren’s ass, a few drops of his come dripping out.

“Chris…”

“I’m not going to, baby,” Chris leans against Darren while he slips the plug back in slowly, “I would _love to_ fuck you again now, but I won’t. Not until tonight.”

Darren cracks his eyes open and looks at Chris’ reflection.

“Are you going to be able to wait?” Chris asks, genuine concern in his voice, “I’m not quite done playing, but I can take it easier, or…”

Darren lifts an eyebrow in surprise, but still doesn’t speak. He starts nodding eagerly when he spots a familiar cock ring in Chris’ hand, not bothering to question where it came from.

“This means I might up the game for the afternoon, though,” Chris smirks.

“Don’t care,” Darren mumbles and bites the inside of his cheek when Chris moves to put the ring around Darren’s achingly hard cock, “yours to play with.”

“That you are, sweetheart,” Chris presses himself against Darren, grinding his own half hard dick into Darren’s ass, “that you are.”

He pulls away after a soft kiss to Darren’s cheek and laughs when he hears Darren’s protesting whimper at the loss of contact.

“Come on, let’s see if I can make you flub your lines,” he tugs Darren’s pants back on, “or make someone notice. But first, we do actually have to eat something.”

Darren doesn’t bother holding back the whine that rises from the back of his throat, but lets Chris tug him towards the couch and their stash of snacks.

-=-=-=-=-

Chris stays true to his word through the afternoon and ups the teasing with the knowledge that Darren is not required to do much in the scene they’re rehearsing. They’re back in the choir room, running through the marks for a dance number that has him pressed against Darren for most of the time and he is making sure to take advantage of being able to have his hands on Darren’s waist. It’s not the norm, but he’s not going to point out how it’s likely not going to make the final cut.

“Keep it a little less HBO, Chris,” one of the ADs chuckles during a break, “The fans will riot if you two don’t get any screen time because of your shenanigans.”

Chris nods with a smile but shoots Darren a look that makes it clear he’s not done, though he had to leave the remote in the bag, the plug still set on a low vibration.

“Yes, Chris, keep it down,” Darren smirks because he doesn’t miss the comment.

“I prefer up to down, though,” Chris replies, “And I’m pretty sure you do, too.”

Darren is back in more comfortable pants for the rehearsal, but it makes him more aware of the way his cock is straining in his underwear. He doesn’t miss Chris’ glances and being watched just makes every shiver more pronounced.

The feeling of Chris knowing that there’s something inside Darren, something that’s slowly driving him crazy with the vibrations is just adding to the sensation. Darren can’t help but wonder if Chris is imagining the plug inside, if he’s thinking of replacing it with his cock and pounding into Darren until neither of them can breathe properly. He gets lost in those thoughts a few times during the rehearsal, each time brought back by one of the crew asking if he’s okay.

“It’s just a long day,” he mutters one time and earns himself a sympathetic glance.

“We’re almost done,” the crew member smiles, “And then you guys are off for the weekend, aren’t you?”

Darren nods and his mind immediately skips to all the possibilities of a long weekend when neither of them has, for once, anything scheduled. He knows Chris is thinking the same when their eyes meet during a break.

“Everything still okay, babe?” Chris whispers in Darren’s ear.

“Yeah, just,” Darren sighs when Chris runs a finger down Darren’s arm, “I can’t wait to get home.”

“Mhm, me either,” Chris chuckles, “Even though this is fun,” he adds when Darren jumps a little, the vibration of the plug increasing for a moment.

“Ass,” he growls at Chris with no heat in his voice, “You’re gonna kill me one day.”

“But what a way to go, don’t you think?”

Darren doesn’t manage more than a nod, his whole body strung out with the sensation, shivering when Chris slips past almost innocently were it not for the brush of his hand against Darren’s cock. No one else notices, Darren is happy to realize, though a part of him hums with the possibility of someone else knowing.

“Okay boys, almost home time,” rings through the rehearsal room finally and Darren sags in his chair for a moment before the plug brushes against a spot inside that has him sitting up straight again, barely biting back a moan.

They get to stay in one spot for a while just before the wrap call and he’s not quite able to not squirm, especially with the ever-changing vibrations thanks to Chris’ fidgety fingers.

“Home?” Chris asks innocently and Darren nods.

He’s aware of every movement, every contact between his skin and _anything_ , from Chris’ hand to the seats in the car when he finally slumps into it. His cock twitches helplessly in the cock ring and Darren is half dreading half excited for what Chris has planned for the evening, because the only thing he is sure about is that Chris is nowhere near done, if the glint in his eyes is anything to go by.

They don’t talk during the drive, Darren can barely look at Chris without aching, even if it’s in a good way, but it’s getting more difficult to stay calm. The closer they are to the house, the more his whole body is buzzing from what his fogged up mind at first files as anticipation. That’s until Chris drives over a pothole and doesn’t even bother hiding that it was deliberate and that he’s paying close attention to Darren’s reactions.

“Asshole,” Darren grunts and glares, “Please, can we just…”

“We’re here,” Chris states and Darren blinks because he didn’t even notice them pulling up at Chris’ house.

Darren shoots out of the car and doesn’t bother waiting for Chris to unlock the door. His fingers have been wrapped around his own key for the best part of the drive and he opens the door and flicks the light on while Chris pulls the car into the garage.

He hesitates for only a moment as he eyes Brian stretched out on the couch and fast asleep, then he heads straight for Chris’ bedroom.

For a moment, he debates losing his clothes and waiting for Chris like that, possibly on his knees, but even though they’ve done scenes that way before, Darren doesn’t want this to be like that. He knows it’s all too easy for him to slip into a mode where everything besides Chris is blurry and he wants to be aware of everything tonight. Still, the temptation is there.

Before he can contemplate it further, Chris walks in the door with a smile on his face.

“Thought I would find you here,” Chris says quietly once the door is shut behind him, “I was half expecting you to be … _ready_ ,” Darren’s breathing hitches when he realizes the thought he had moments ago has also occurred to Chris, “But that’s not what today is about, is it?”

“N..no,” Darren stutters out, the change in the vibrations making him shiver.

“Let me see, first,” Chris drops a tender kiss on Darren’s cheek, “I want to make sure you’re okay. Are you?” He questions Darren with a look that makes it obvious he wants Darren to be absolutely honest.

“‘m fine,” Darren mumbles.

He’s a little uncomfortable, sure, but not in a painful or overly unpleasant way. The waiting, teasing, dragging out of everything does something to him and he is torn between wanting to come after the whole day of being on the edge and wanting to be teased more.

Chris circles around him and his hands never lose contact with Darren’s skin, even if they’re separated by a layer of clothes. His fingers twitch and Darren isn’t sure if it’s in anticipation or just a natural movement, but it feels like Chris is dragging a piece of burning coal against his skin. He tries hard not to shift into the touch, but knows he’s failing. The vibrations stop when Chris is behind him and Darren freezes when Chris’ hands tug on his sweatpants.

“Dare,” Chris breathes out when Darren automatically leans forward as Chris pulls down the pants and Darren’s underwear in one go, “Fuck…”

“I was hoping that’s where this is going,” Darren smirks and looks over his shoulder.

The sight of Chris on his knees right next to Darren’s bare skin, his blue eyes looking up, pupils blown wide in arousal, almost makes Darren whimper. He turns a little and faces the bed, then leans forward a little more and grips the footboard. This time, he hears Chris take in a breath when the movement makes Darren’s ass stick out a little more.

“You’re a little...” Chris whispers and Darren does moan this time when Chris’ finger comes into contact with Darren’s skin, barely touching, “...are you sure you’re okay?”

“Fine, Chris,” Darren gasps when Chris moves his hand closer, “please.”

“Please what, baby?” Chris smirks and fumbles in his pocket for the remote, then ducks down to get their toy box from under the bed because he knows there’s a spare bottle of lube.

He also knows it might come in handy to have the box close. Just in case Darren needs anything else. Or in case Chris decides it’s a good idea to make this even more fun. He feels Darren shiver when he uses both hands to spread Darren’s ass cheeks and breathes against the heated skin.

“So beautiful like this,” Chris mutters and his thumb slides along the crack, catching on the plug, “I still can’t quite believe you did this.”

Darren bends down further, his ass pretty much in Chris’ face now, but he’s getting desperate, the ache seeping through his bones. His cock twitches when Chris tugs on the plug, then again when he feels it moving a little.

“For you,” Darren gasps out, “Chris, please…”

“What do you want, baby?”

“Fuck,” spills from Darren’s lips when Chris tugs the plug out and leaves him open and empty, “Anything.”

“Do you want my fingers?” Chris asks as he runs his thumb over Darren’s hole, wide and clenching around nothing, “or…”

He makes a split-second decision and breathes against Darren’s burning up skin where the cheeks of his ass come together, then pulls them apart and runs his tongue over the cleft. Darren’s moan bounces off all the walls in the room, but Chris doesn’t care in that moment. He pushes his tongue out further and flicks it, catching the rim of Darren’s still pulsating hole, but doesn’t try to go further. He’s done this before and knows that Darren enjoys the teasing more than anything. It’s obvious from the way Darren’s back arches and his hips move into the touch.

“Please, Chris,” Darren whimpers as Chris continues licking teasingly, “Enough… please, I need you.”

“You’ve got me,” Chris smirks when he pulls away moments later, a thumb replacing his tongue as he continues the light touches, “what do you need, baby?”

Without waiting for Darren’s reply, Chris pushes the thumb past the rim, but not deep, only to feel the way Darren’s muscles close in around it. He knows the feeling of emptiness after having something bigger inside him, they’ve switched around enough times before. Chris remembers the way it feels to suddenly not have anything to clench around and how frustrating it can be, but also how the desperation to feel _full_ again adds to the experience.

“Fuck me,” Darren finally breathes out, “Please, baby, I want to feel you inside, please…”

There’s a breaking point midway through Darren’s please, for both of them. Darren’s on the verge of sinking to his knees to plead, Chris’s resolve to tease more breaks when he hears the hitch in Darren’s voice. He gets up off his knees and runs his hands over Darren’s thighs, up across his ass and then slides them under Darren’s shirt, pushing it up.

“Up,” he commands and keeps pushing the shirt out of the way.

He’s still dressed fully when Darren lifts his arms so Chris can take off his last piece of clothing, but somehow, it makes everything feel like _more_. Without asking Darren to undress him, he unzips his pants and lets them drop to his knees, but doesn’t make a move to take off anything else.

“Turn around, babe,” Chris whispers and Darren follows the words, then immediately drops to his knees when he sees Chris’ jeans down and cock already hard, “If you want to be fucked, get me ready,” Chris adds and immediately moans.

There’s no hesitation from Darren once he’s on his knees in front of Chris. He leans forward and wraps his lips around the tip of Chris’ cock, swirling his tongue around it, his hands on Chris’ hips. It’s not to hold Chris still, but to pull him closer. Darren’s mouth relaxes and he revels in the feeling of the weight on his tongue, the taste at the back of his throat when his hands urge Chris deeper. He swallows around Chris’ cock and sucks harder, his ass clenching around nothing, though he still flashes back to having the plug inside. The way he is now, Darren feels Chris’ come from earlier starting to drip out, only a little but enough to trigger the memory of earlier that day, when he had Chris’ cock sliding in and out of him, when Chris came inside him.

“Enough,” Chris gasps a while later, “Up.”

Neither of them is capable of forming coherent sentences. Chris tugs and pulls on Darren gently until Darren is gripping the foot of the bed, his body at a right angle and ass pushed out to Chris. There’s no more talking when Chris grabs the bottle of lube and slicks up his cock, then squirts some directly over Darren’s ass. He ignores the whimpers and muttered pleading when his fingers push the lube along the crack and into Darren’s hole with one, then two and three fingers.

“Now, _please_ ,” Darren whines.

“Fuck, you’re hot like this,” Chris sighs with reverence, his hands spreading Darren’s ass cheeks as he aligns his cock up with the red and pulsing entrance.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Darren hisses, past the point of trying to be nice and obedient and patient, “hard as you can. Want to feel you inside; want to feel it all weekend. Fuck, _please_.”

The last ‘please’ comes when Chris grips his cock and teasingly swipes it over Darren’s hole, still not inside, just against the rim. Then there’s a sound from Darren’s throat that’s half frustration, half a plea and Chris breaks. With no warning, he plunges his cock into Darren’s ass until his hips hit Darren’s ass.

“Fuck,” he calls out and hears the mirroring moan out of Darren’s mouth.

When Chris is finally inside, Darren’s mind short-circuits and there’s nothing but _yes, full, more_ and hands gripping the metal of the footboard as his body arches and hips push back into Chris’. The first moment makes everything else disappear, the only thing he’s aware of is the feeling of finally being full again, the pulsing of the muscles around Chris’ cock and the ache in his balls where the cock ring is still making him hold back. When Chris starts to move, slowly and deliberately shifting so his cock brushes against Darren’s prostate on each move in, Darren feels the sparks of arousal as almost painful shocks in the bottom of his spine. He feels the blood rushing through his ears and there might be moans and pleading and other words, but he doesn’t notice. Not until he’s that close to the edge that it hurts, so close that he feels like he can’t breathe. That’s when the pressure around his cock disappears and warmth engulfs his length for one, then for two strokes of Chris’ palm.

“Come for me, babe, let me feel you,” Chris whispers when he leans in above Darren’s back.

The world explodes in Darren’s mind as he finally comes, his cock twitching and pulsing and his hips jerking into Chris’ hand then back onto his cock. He clenches hard around it and thinks he can feel Chris filling up his ass when the hand around Darren’s cock tightens more.

Chris feels Darren falling over the edge, feels the cock in his hand hardening and twitching as come spurts out. Darren’s ass bears hard around his cock and that’s enough to make him tense and bury himself deep inside, adding more come to the load from earlier that day. He’s panting hard when he starts coming back to reality, having forgotten to breathe for a moment.

It’s some time later that Darren’s body unclenches and starts to relax. His knees are shaky but he feels Chris holding him up, then pulling him off the foot of the bed. He shivers when his body falls against Chris’, the clothes rubbing against his bare skin and sending aftershocks down his spine.

“Come on, honey,” Chris whispers as he leads Darren around to the side of the bed and Darren lets him, incapable of any coherent thought.

He feels a cloth against his skin, against the tender flesh around his cock and his hole and flinches when the over-sensitivity makes it almost painful.

“Shh, relax,” Chris says caringly and finishes cleaning them both up.

When Darren feels Chris slip into the bed and pull them close, he briefly realizes that finally, there are no more clothes, only skin on skin contact. Despite the warmth from Chris’ body, he shivers when they touch and sighs contentedly.

“So, good idea?” he asks, barely conscious but unable to hold back.

“The best,” Chris mutters into Darren’s ear, “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Darren murmurs in response and lets his eyes close, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
